Felony
by CutMyPaperHEaRtInTWo
Summary: My name is Kagome, and I am someone who knows the underworld. I'm a class A theif and class B dealer. All of the rest I am class A. Yeah I am criminal but I know honor so don't judge me or I'll just have to kill you...
1. In and Out

Inuyasha  
  
Spirit of the Anime Angel/ Devil's Reincarnation  
  
"Kagome are you ready," she whispered as Kagome put on her mask.  
  
She handled her gun and smiled," Yeah."  
  
Hi, the name's Kagome Higurashi and I am...a thief a dealer and so much more. I work with Sango a friend of mine. We work together on this but lately she's wanted out. This is the last theft I am going for, and Sango is completely erased from my mind she is out of this because she...has a chance in this world. Rin, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Myself don't. Actually Sesshomaru does but the rest of us, No way.  
  
I jumped down the elevator shaft holding the string as Shippo's voice came from the ear set," Kagome are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah Shippo keep look out and when I give you the clear go to Sesshomaru's, but if I don't by half an hour leave the country."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Kagome sighed as she got down then moved over latching a small machine onto the lock of the door," Rin?"  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"Hack it."  
  
She got to it fast as the doors opened. Kagome grabbed the machine and took out a cloth wiping out the prints and smiling walking down the hall," Rin if I don't get out in half an hour..."  
  
"I know, we spilt separate ways until the next theft."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kagome walked to the doors and bent down. She took out some pins and went to work. She worked fast.  
  
Half an Hour Later  
  
Kagome walked out when the helicopter came up. She shielded Rin from there view as she ran. Kagome saw her off, grabbing the diamond but then another helicopter popped up. She jumped back putting her hands up then threw the diamond into Shippo's hands as he ran. Shippo waved off as Kagome smiled.  
  
"That's my boy."  
  
Two Months Later  
  
Kagome walked out of the jail smiling as she got into the limo. Lucky she got decent clothes. Blue ripped jeans and a black sleeveless shirt showing her stomach. She wore black fingerless gloves going up to her elbow with ripped sides.  
  
She smiled and leaned over kissing Sesshomaru on the cheek," How have you been?"  
  
"Fine you Kagome my sweet."  
  
She laughed then turned," Your brother "Inuyasha"."  
  
"Umm, yeah we only met once I believe but Sesshomaru said you got in jail from a set up."  
  
She laughed the stopped forgetting he didn't know about Sesshomaru's involvement with things and her's as well," Hmm, yeah it was. Let's just say some people don't like me."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her," So Kagome, how are you?"  
  
She answered happily but then whispered to him,"Fine, but I need to get on the low Naraku and his people are still after me."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. As they drove Kagome looked away when they stopped. Kagome got out smiling," Out in the open."  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at her," So Kagome, how do you know my brother?"  
  
"We...work together you could say and met because I needed his expertise and we were good friends in the past."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her and walked away," Maybe you should get some rest Kagome, you are starting you school tomorrow with Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome nodded breathing in some air," Sure, thanks for everything."  
  
He raised his eyebrow at her as she walked past," For? Oh, your welcomes for letting you live here."  
  
She laughed walking away the she turned to him," Not just for that, for keeping the others safe."  
  
Inuyasha was curious about what they were talking about, whatever they did in the past. Kagome was not framed or what ever his basterd of a brother told him, he was hiding something, big!! Kagome walked to her room in which Sesshomaru presented her and looked around then sighed," I miss the good old days right now."  
  
"Of coarse you do, this will take some getting use too."  
  
"Great, boring lives were I have to go back to school."  
  
Sesshomaru walked away grinning as Kagome fell onto the bed. She looked up and jumped out of bed walking toward the window. As she opened the window, the rays of sunlight shone on to her as the wind blew the curtains aside. She leaned down," Shippo, Rin...Sango. I'm hoping you are doing okay. Especially you Sango, you wanted a peaceful life you got it."  
  
She had a tear fall off her beautiful face onto the sill of the window. Kagome never felt so alone before even if she was she never felt this empty. Some was going to find out the truth, the truth that she was a criminal and a class A thief not to mention a class B dealer.  
  
She turned away then grabbed her bags throwing them in the closet and opening a suitcase taking out her clothes and other things. Inuyasha walked to her room knocking on the rim of the door," Knock, knock."  
  
"Hey Inuyasha."  
  
"Umm, hey. Dinner is in 5 so..."  
  
She looked up," Can you tell him that I won't be able to attend and dinner should be kept for me in the microwave? And well be eaten later."  
  
"Umm, sure."  
  
She grabbed a back pack and walked out of the room," Bye."  
  
"Hey were are you going?"  
  
"Sight seeing."  
  
"Didn't you live here before?"  
  
She walked to the stairs then turned with a mischievous grin," I always like to look them over."  
  
He watched her walked down the steps and the maid throwing her a pair of keys as she walked out. Inuyasha walked down to tell his so-called brother.  
  
Kagome smiled as she pulled herself on top of the building and took out a pair of binoculars looking around," C'mon where are you?"  
  
She kept looking then saw a cruiser being pulled up next to a building. Kagome smiled seeing Sango walked out. She looked around then put her stuff away and got off the building walking down the street and into the building straight away.  
  
She walked past the secretary hiding behind some workers then continued when she made it into her office shutting the door," Sango."  
  
She turned around," Kagome! You're out!"  
  
She hugged her and smiled," Yeah it was simple in there."  
  
"Kagome don't joke around with me okay."  
  
She smiled and hugged her," I'm just glad you didn't get caught up in it too."  
  
"But why didn't you tell me you were going to go on a theft and why did you fire me the day before?"  
  
"Because it was turning for you. You have a chance in this world here, I don't and I won't let you go down for this."  
  
She sighed and hugged her," Thank you Kagome."  
  
She nodded then walked over to her computer," I just need you to do one more favor for me."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She took out some gloves," These gloves make prints matching exactly to Naraku's...so I am asking you to delete my criminal file by putting a virus targeting my document and destroying if since the feds don't know about Shippo or Rin yet okay. Anyone who checks it won't believe it's you with these and also they won't know it's only targeting my file."  
  
Sango nodded," Sure why not it'll give me a break on work."  
  
She smiled and hugged her then got out of the chair as Sango got to work. After about an hour they finished. Kagome burned the gloves and hugged her leaving.  
  
It was late once Kagome returned so she tip toed in setting her bag near the stair case and heading toward the kitchen when Sesshomaru's voice came in," It is about time you returned Kagome."  
  
She looked up," Sess? What are you still doing up?"  
  
"I was waiting to make sure you returned."  
  
"I'm fine don't worry."  
  
She sat down next to him seeing he too hadn't eaten since all the utensils were still there. Then the maid walked in with the food as she smiled and kissed Sess on the cheek," Thank you I really didn't want to eat alone."  
  
He grinned and nodded.  
  
Read and Review  
  
Just to clear up:  
  
Shippo: 16 yr.  
  
Rin: 16 yr.  
  
Sesshomaru: 25 yr.  
  
Kagome: 22 yr.  
  
Inuyasha: 23 yr.  
  
Or whatever you know. I was just improvising so...whatever. No hard flames 


	2. Getting Comfortable

Inuyasha  
  
Devil's Reincarnation  
  
After eating Kagome walked upstairs to her room grabbing her backpack as she passed Inuyasha's room. She stopped suddenly but not because she heard something, but because she heard nothing. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha's door then walked to her's opening the door then slamming it shut," Come out Inuyasha! I know you're here."  
  
She then turned on the light to see him walking out of the closet," Um hey."  
  
She glared at him," What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"N-nothing..."  
  
Kagome glared at him," You were snooping in my room. I know it!" she then walked forth and looked around," But you didn't find what you were looking for."  
  
He stood there, still. She was a girl and he didn't know a lot about her but she made him shiver with this additude, like she was capable of tearing him to shreads in a matter of seconds. Kagome then turned to him and walked to the door opening it for him to walk out and he did. She grinned then shut the door," He thinks he can outwitt me huh? We'll see about that."  
  
She walked to the window shutting and locking it, turning to look at Inuyasha's window. His light was still on. She laughed gently then closed the curtains changing into a muscle shirt and pajama pants quickly, then going to bed.  
  
WITH INUYASHA  
  
He shivered thinking about that stare Kagome had given him. It freaked him out to death. He laid in bed wondering about the girl next door to him, eventually falling asleep.  
  
WITH SESSHOUMARU  
  
He sat in the library writing a letter to both Rin and Shippo telling them of what was happening and the news. Also asking about the diamond with Shippo. He leaned back into the chair sighing then putting the letters into the envelopes handing them to a butler who turned and walked out to send it off.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Kagome awoke to a knock on her door as she got up opening it to see Sesshoumaru there," Come on, we need to go for a jog."  
  
She yawned then turned as he walked in. Kagome fell on the bed as he sighed and lifted her up throwing her into the bathroom and shutting the door. A couple minutes later she walked out with her hair up in a ponytail and wearing a red sports bra with black sweats and tennis shoes. She stretched out as they walked out of her room. Kagome shut the door locking it and going down the steps as Sesshoumaru lead her out the door, they began to jog around as he started," I sent a letter to Shippo and Rin."  
  
" Good, do you know everything so far?"  
  
" We'll find out when they get the letter...but I am sure the diamond is fine."  
  
She nodded," As long as they are safe, I may be a criminal but I work with honor, and holy laws" she then grinned running a bit faster," because my equiment makes one holy sound."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head as they kept running, about an hour later they returned to the house. Kagome took another shower then walked down with her hair still in a ponytail and wearing a black tanktop with a red unbuttoned shirt over. The sleeves went up to her elbow and she wore blue jeans with blue vans to finish off her outfit. Kagome walked down the stairs with her black messanger bag in her hand. As she entered the dining hall Sesshoumaru put out her chair for her and began to eat. About half an hour later Inuyasha came running down as Kagome looked at him. He wore simple jeans with white Air Force 1 shoes and a white loose t-shirt that said ' MR. PIMP '. Kagome laughed gently as he sat down to eat quickly. He looked at her and asked while eating," What are you laughing at?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him," Don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
" Nothing..."  
  
After finishing Inuyasha asked," When did you get up? And why didn't anyone wake me up?"  
  
" I woke up about two hours ago or so. And I thought you were all grown up?"  
  
He glared at her as she laughed then stood up," See ya everyone..."  
  
She then ran out to the garage to see a silver Honda Civic. Kagome gasped then turned to see Sesshoumaru," You kept my car in mint condition?"  
  
He nodded as she ran and hugged him," THANK YOU!"  
  
She then got into her car quickly. The muffler roared as she pressed on the gas. She then moved the stick as she backed up and turned going off quickly. Inuyasha followed in his red Dodge Viper. Kagome then pressed a button as Kenya West boomed out of the car. She then stopped at a red light as Inuyasha's voice came from the speaker instead," Hey do you even know the way to the school?"  
  
She pressed a button," Yes I do and don't ever stop my music again!"  
  
Her music then came back on as she rode off turning and stopping in the parking lot and parked getting out with her bag. Inuyasha then came quickly getting out," Well you be careful."  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes," It's not like we are in school anymore."  
  
" Yeah but this is where I work and I call it school."  
  
She nodded then looked around," You work here?"  
  
He nodded," It's a martial art's studio and tec stuff. The school they say."  
  
" So it's called school?"  
  
He nodded as Kagome sighed," Boring lives...I knew it."  
  
He glanced at her," What?"  
  
She shook her head walking in to see all the students in stance," Hmm, what class is this?"  
  
" Black belts 1st degree you could say. Do you trust in their ability?"  
  
She shook her head as Inuyasha grinned," Do you want to try them? I hear you know a thing or too like in the yellow belt..."  
  
She laughed and took off her bag,"Fine let's go..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at them," Class! Go at her!"  
  
They ran at her as Kagome jumped up doing a back flip and landing kicking them with speed and punching, flipping some over to the others. She then stopped grabbing her bag looking at all the fallen students," that was way to easy Inuyasha...are you their instructer? Then I suggest a new teaching method..."  
  
He looked at her stunned as she laughed and continued on to the next class as Inuyasha ran to her," How did you?"  
  
She turned to him," You lied they were 3rd degree blackbelts. You just really don't like me huh?"  
  
" ..."  
  
She continued on as he turned to the students about to start class as Kagome sat and watched. She meditated silently as the students glanced at her once in a while. Inuyasha too glanced at her then asked," Hey Kagome would you like to teach them since you beat them?"  
  
She shrugged then stood up," Okay students, martial arts is not all about fighting it's discipline, commitment, confidence, and defense."  
  
" Hai!"  
  
She then looked at them," So we are going to do burpies."  
  
They rose an eye brow as she looked at them and nodded," JOG...STOP, DROP!"  
  
She repeated over and over again stopping as they looked at her still standing tall. She nodded," Good! You have shone me you hold these attributes. Now I want you to pair up."  
  
Everyone stood in two as Kagome walked down the row," One partner get a chest pad."  
  
Everyone one out of two partners strapped a chest pad on as the other waited. Kagome turned her neck then walked over to the side of the mat, " row up and down making sure you partner is across you" they nodded" Okay let's go. Can I get a partner to demonstrate?"  
  
One of the students walked over and stood across of her as she looked at them," In stance then..."  
  
She got in stance and moved her hands forcefully pushing in the chest with her two hands as they flew across the mat to the wall yet stopping. Everyone looked in awe she she stepped back," This is teaching you to hold back and to focus! Now go!"  
  
Everyone began as they practiced the rest of the time. Soon everyone got their partner moving and they switched. After class Kagome waved them off then got to her car yet Inuyasha looked at her," How did you teach them that so fast?"  
  
" They are commited."  
  
She then got into the car driving back. It was already sunset to her surprise. She made it back going to her room falling on the bed as Sesshoumaru walked up," I am guessing you were the one teaching?"  
  
She nodded falling asleep as he set her in bed and leaving shutting the door. He walked into Inuyasha's room as he told him what happened the whole day. Sesshoumaru then left Inuyasha laughing at the thought of Kagome teaching a whole room of students. She got frustrated pretty easily but not with children. It was some what funny thinking of Kagome the thief, the dealer...killer, teaching children.  
  
Read and Review 


	3. Making a Scene

Inuyasha  
  
Devil's Reincarantion  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into Kagome's room late one night turning on the light with a peice of paper in his hand. Kagome moan opening her eyes and sitting up pulling her hair back," Hm? Sesshoumaru what's up?"  
  
" I got a letter back from Rin and Shippo."  
  
Her eyes widened," What?!"  
  
" Shhh, everyone is still asleep!"  
  
WITH INUYASHA  
  
He was about to walk out to get a midnight snack when he saw his brother walk into Kagome's room. He walked over to the door listening to them speak as the names Rin and Shippo came up. He knew them they came around with her and alone once in a while yet what was the busnuiss right now that made Kagome jump?  
  
WITH KAGOME  
  
As Sesshoumaru walked to her he stopped turning to the door opening it to see Inuyasha. Kagome and Sesshoumaru glared at him as he smiled sheepishly. They looked at each other then yelled," GO AWAY!"  
  
He ran off quickly into his own room as Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes shutting the door and walking to Kagome's bed," Here I already went through it."  
  
She hugged him tightly," Thank you...so much Sesshoumaru."  
  
He nodded," Your welcome."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked out shutting the door as Kagome took the letter into her hands:  
  
Dear Kagome and Sesshoumaru,  
  
It's good to hear that you're alive Kagome but hey you won't let anyone bring you down not even the devil himself! The diamond is safe as ever so don't worry. Rin and I are engaged wouldn't you believe it but we're in England at the moment. Sesshoumaru says you're still you and normal. How is that guy anyway. I hear you are hanging with his brother, Inuyasha. I think that you guys should tell him the truth soon he well be a part of it or he'll crash on you guys. Rin says she misses you guys and so do I. I hope we can go back to our old tricks soon! Stay in touch.  
  
Love Rin and Shippo  
  
Kagome smiled as a tear fell from her eye. She walked to the window opening it and looking up to the moon," Don't worry Shippo we'll be back on track soon..."  
  
CONTINUING DAY  
  
Kagome awoke early going on a jog with Sesshoumaru then continuing with excercise. She went on the treadmill with Loyd Banks "On Fire" booming from the stereo. Inuyasa then came down the steps yelling something but all she saw was his lips moving. Kagome jumped off the treadmill turning off the stereo with the towel around her neck," Yeah?"  
  
" Do you know what time it is?"  
  
" Yeah and you're dressed and ready so..."  
  
He sighed as Kagome smiled but then the door bell rang. Kagome went back on the treadmill turning on the stereo and going with the jump rope. She then stopped as a girl walked in following Inuyasha and he looked pissed. She stopped turning off the music again," So who's your friend Inuyasha."  
  
He growled," She is not my friend!"  
  
" Yes I am his girlfriend!"  
  
" You are not my friend or my girlfriend! You are an annoying fan girl!"  
  
Kagome laughed turning," Hi my name is Kagome you are?"  
  
" Kikiyou and why are you here? Trying to steal my man?"  
  
She turned," Right...like you ever had him."  
  
She glared at him as Inuyasha grabbed her arm dragging her into the kitchen," What are you trying to do make her go on a date with me?! Actually make me???"  
  
She laughed then put a hand under her chin," good idea..."  
  
He glared at her as she laughed but then got an idea," I have an idea but..."  
  
" But what?"  
  
" I can get rid of her if you promise me one thing."  
  
He looked at her suspiously," What?"  
  
" STOP SNOOPING!"  
  
Then from the other room Kikiyou's voice came in," Inuyasha sweetie? What are you doing? Doggie boy?"  
  
He cringed as Kagome laughed holding her stomache. Inuyasha hit her in the head as she stood up as he sighed," Fine..."  
  
Kagome nodded then took his arm," Play along."  
  
He looked at her as she walked toward Kikiyou then stopped hugging his arm," Oh Kikiyou I'm sorry but Inuyasha and I well be going out for our three year anniversity..."  
  
Kikyiou jumped back," Thr-three year ANIVERSITY??!!!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped for a minute then nodded slowly. Kagome smiled as Kikiyou yelled," But Inuyasha...sweetie. You never told me you had a girlfriend."  
  
" Because I didn't need to..."  
  
Kagome nodded as Kikiyou ran off angerly," I'll get you back Inuyasha! And I'll get you..you whore!"  
  
Kagome glared at her then turned to Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips until she left. As she pulled away he blushed bright red. Kagome smiled then walked away as he looked at her fainting.  
  
Sesshoumaru then walked in looking at him drinking his soda," Interesting..."  
  
WHEN DOGGIE BOY WOKE UP( HAHAHAHAH sry couldn't resist!)  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome set down a cut and a pill on the bed stand. She smiled at him then helped him up," Here asprin..."  
  
He took the cup and pill as he looked around," What happened?"  
  
" You fainted or for the more guy term you passed out. Wait there is no way to make this manly."  
  
She laughed as he stuck his tongue out on her. She shrugged," it seems...you couldn't handle a kiss like that."  
  
He blushed then turned away," That was...my first kiss."  
  
She looked at him then laughed sitting up," hahaha, that is interesting."  
  
" Kikiyou, she has been coming around alot and she is a slut and whore. But she stuck on me and I don't think she'll give up."  
  
" And I think I can handle that. Anyway Sesshoumaru asked me to tell you to go down stairs so you can talk to you before dinner."  
  
He rose an eyebrow as she walked out of the room into her own sitting on the bed taking out her labtop logging in to see an e-mail pop up from Sango:  
  
Hey Kag,  
  
I wanted to thank you one last time before I...well you didn't know this but I well be going to America to be a partner of a firm. I can't wait! I am really thankful to you for firing me. Thank you so much and I'll keep in touch. I hope we well always be friends.  
  
Love,  
  
Sango  
  
She smiled replying a congradultaions then went onto the net hacking into the pentagon," come to mama!"  
  
She then got into the file on Sesshoumaru," Good Sesshoumaru is under no suspsion."  
  
Read and Review 


	4. Getting in the Game

Inuyasha  
  
Devil's Reincarantion  
  
I want to apologiez now for any and all spelling errors!!!!plzzz I am so sorry I don't have spell check!!!!and I just need to update now before you people get ticked well I'll get ticked with myself!  
  
Inuyasha walked into the library knowing that Sesshoumaru was sitting down behind his desk probually looking through a book but instead he found him sitting down waiting for him," What did you want Sesshoumaru?"  
  
" I-well Kagome and I need to speak to you."  
  
As if on cue Kagome walked into the room sitting down on the desk," Ok let's get down to busnuiss."  
  
Inuyasha sat down looking at him as Kagome just stared at them elbowing Sesshoumaru," You start it off."  
  
" Hmph, fine! Inuyasha the truth of the matter in which considering Kagome's time in jail is that she wasn't staged and she isn't not gulity."  
  
He looked at them then started," I knew it! So what's the story?"  
  
Kagome turned away," if you do not keep this a secert we well have no choice but to kill you."  
  
He backed up some more," What? Kill me? Okay what is this story?"  
  
Sesshoumaru continued," Kagome was brought into jail for more then a couple things she's been wanted for over ten years, being born with her father as a criminal and her learning everything from her family's name, she was caught though from her plan to steal the diamond of Ojan. Which she did very well yet then was caught brought into jail and taken out by me. The diamond is gone but not with the goverment with Shippo."  
  
Inuyasha just sat there then yelled," Wait a minute! What the hell is going on? Does that mean you and Rin and Shippo are all a part of this some underworld gang or criminals?"  
  
Kagome shurgged," Sure I'll go with that but I am the underworld one glad to say. I am the leader somewhat with Sesshoumaru. I met him about five years ago...and so we began to work together. Rin and Shippo were on the streets so we trained them and go them together so we're a whole team working...and tonight you'll be coming with me on your first mission."  
  
He stood up yelling at them," HOW THE HELL?! You are going to get me caught up in this shit?"  
  
" You don't have to but you have to do this. I promise to keep you safe and unseen so don't worry now go change into this."  
  
She threw him a black jump suit as he stood there but Sesshoumaru stood up and dragged him into his room as he changed then walked out," We are going to need to talk at dinner!"  
  
" Fine with me."  
  
He then saw Kagome downstairs strapped in equiment with a bag and somethings next to her. She looked at her watch as Inuyasha walked down. Kagome wore the same outfit as him only tighter. She then strapped some weapons on him and led him out. He just looked at her as she put her head set on and put on on Inuyasha," okay let's go."  
  
They walked out of the place as Kagome looked around then got into her car driving off. Inuyasha kept asking her what he was suppose to do yet she ignored him and told him to just go with the flow. She then stopped about a mile away from a building. She walked out going into the alley as Inuyasha followed," Okay I want you to suction cup up there and I'll jump."  
  
He put on suction cups then asked," You are going to jump? How?"  
  
Kagome hit the walls going to each side then reaching the top with Inuyasha following slowly. She sighed and put some string down pulling him up," Jesus christ."  
  
Kagome then stopped running on top of the buildings as Inuyasha followed the best he could. They then stopped as he panted. She rolled her eyes and covered his mouth taking out a spray can spraying the top camera and rolling out kicking the door as it opened. She walked down the steps quickly yet then stopped opening the elevator doors yet there was only string. Kagome grabbed them and whispered," Sesshoumaru where are the security guards at?"  
  
The other line came in," Only on the second floor. Only two on guard."  
  
" Thanks, Inuyasha grab the rope and leg slide."  
  
He did as top as they slide down yet stopped Inuyasha grabbed as tight as he could. Kagome opened the next door continuing to walk through yet then stopped as the control room door. She opened it slightly then rolled in with Inuyasha behind her. She then jumped kicking the security guard out of the chair as Inuyasha punched the other one. Inuyasha grinned," Ha!"  
  
" Shhh! Nice job though."  
  
She then took out the tape pulling out the stream of tape breaking it then going into the musem cutting a circle around the statue putting in a fake twin. She grabbed the real on running off as Inuyasha followed once they were far enough from the place he yelled out in victory as Kagome laughed," I am guessing that was a thrill but you need to train more this was a easy on way lower class."  
  
He looked at her," that was?"  
  
She nodded," Listen I am a A class criminal and if I keep up with this I am booted out of the game. I need to keep my name and this game. Now let's go."  
  
He watched her then followed as they got into the car driving off back to the house," Okay now...let's eat dinner then go to bed. Tomorrow training bright and early."  
  
" yeah...."  
  
As they walked in Kagome handed Sesshoumaru the statue as he locked it up then went to dinner. Inuyasha looked at them then stood up," What would happen if I told someone about this?"  
  
They stopped as Kagome looked at him," Then we'll have to kill you."  
  
" Or erase your existance."  
  
" What?"  
  
Kagome stood up," This is the only life I live. The only thing I am capable of being happy with! So deal with it! If you want no part in it say it now or before the next mission. We're not forcing you we are enlightning you! So make your deicison."  
  
She then turned walking away as Sesshoumaru looked at him," Ignore that...she just acts like that when she things she has failed her father or family name. It's just the way it is."  
  
He sat down and sighed," yeah it's just the way it is."  
  
Kagome sat on her bed covering her face leaning against the wall," I always look outside when I have a problem..."  
  
She walked to the window," This is my place of peace right here."  
  
She sighed taking out a cigeratte lighting it with a beer bottle next to her. She sighed taking a breath as Inuyasha's voice came from his window," you know smoking is bad for you."  
  
She rolled her eyes then pressed it against the bottom of the window sill throwing it out the window popping the top of the beer bottle drinking it as Inuyasha laughed," And drinking isn't all the good either."  
  
She spurted out some of the drink at him swallowing then looking at him," So what do you really want?"  
  
" I want to...I wanted to. I just want to say..."  
  
" You're not that good on apologies are you?"  
  
" No."  
  
" It's okay. I get like that...living on a battlefeild is like that. I just never get an apology from anyone. The underworld is like that."  
  
" I guess."  
  
He looked at her as she took a sip of the beer then poored it out the window smiling and turned away," Good night Inuyasha."  
  
" Night."  
  
Read and Review 


	5. Falling for you: A night on the Town

**Inuyasha**

**Devil's Reincarnation**

****

**Kagome slept better then she had in years as Inuyasha walked into the room silently grinning with a tray of breakfast. He then put down the tray opening the curtains as Kagome moaned covering her eyes and turning away," What the?"**

**He grinned," Morning."**

**She stuck out her tongue turning away putting her blanket over her as he sighed grabbing her blanket," Breakfast!"**

**She sat up rubbing her eyes yawning yet smiling a bit. She had on a sports bra with some sweats yet she fell back on her pillows weary. He sighed then picked her up from the bed as she pushed him away," Go away."**

**He then showed the food as she stopped laughing," You are cold..."**

**" Good."**

**She shook her head as he set down the food infront of her sitting down too. She smiled eating as he ate too but then a sound was heard from her computer. She turned over opening it and putting on her head set," Kagome here."**

**The screen then popped up with Kagura sitting in a chair," Good day Kagome."**

**She narrowed her eyes," Kagura how have you been?"**

**" Fine...so the rumors are true the Queen of the Underworld has been freed."**

**" Jail did nothing for me except pay me a visit with some old friends."**

**" Hm."**

**Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the way covering his mouth as she spoke to Kagura," What do you want?"**

**" Well you haven't changed."**

**She glared at her as she spoke," No, continue."**

**" I have a proposition."**

**" Kind?"**

**" I want you to resemble your team, and go after this."**

**A picture then appeared on the screen of an old book, Kagome's eyes glistened as she grinned," The book of ages...amazing."**

**" Do we have a...deal?"**

**" What if I don't?"**

**" You well I know you can't pass this up."**

**She laughed turning off the screen as Sesshoumaru walked into the room," Same message?"**

**" Same...call in Shippo and Rin."**

**" Alright."**

**Inuyasha looked at her," Who is that?"**

**" Kagura a good friend..."**

**" Not?"**

**She laughed," Not."**

**After they finished eating Kagome changed then dragged Inuyasha down the stairs getting him to training. They trained for 5 hours until they stopped taking a shower and eatting. Kagome sat there eating as Inuyasha looked around," Where's my brother?"**

**" He went to go get Rin and Shippo..."**

**" Oh, Kagome...um if I am going to be part of this. Do you really trust me to handle it?"**

**" You have learned quickly and you're already athletic you'll do fine. I trust in you."**

**He nodded as they quickly ate then walked outside sitting on the sidewalk. She looked at him then spoke," Inuyasha?"**

**" Hm?"**

**" Let's go have some fun."**

**" Fun?"**

**She nodded taking his hand as he blushed," Umm, okay."**

**She then walked into the garage as Inuyasha got into his car leading her into the passanger seat. She looked at his car," A bently nice."**

**" Thanks."**

**He then drove out around the area," So where do you want to go?"**

**She looked at him," Where do you?"**

**He shrugged as she looked at him smiling then turning away smiling gently," What?"**

**She shook her head to him looking out her window," Nothing..."**

**" No, what is it?"**

**The car then stopped as she shook her head," It's nothing!"**

**He looked at her," Tell me!"**

**She laughed leaning back," It's just, I've never had so much fun with anyone when I'm not robbing a bank or something."**

**He looked foreword," Yeah...me either."**

**She smiled then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed then kept drving pressing the button to play his Kenya West CD " Collage Dropout." She smiled," You're a fan too?"**

**" Yeah."**

**She laughed when she saw Kikiyou next to them. She stopped,' must of seen us...'**

**Kagome moved over to Inuyasha," Speed up."**

**" What's wrong?"**

**" Kikiyou."**

**He nodded going ahead as she turned to Kikiyou to see her falling behind. They then stopped at the mall. They walked in as Kagome took his hand smiling. She then saw a picture booth. She laughed as he shook his head," Oh come on."**

**She pouted," Please."**

**He sighed as they went in taking pictures then walking out laughing uncontrollably. She took the slips handing him a copy as she put one in her pocket. **

**TWO HOURS LATER**

**They were walking toward the car as kagome had her arm entangled around his and her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled as they walked to the car yet yet looked at him," Thank you so much Inuyasha."**

**" For what?"**

**She kissed him on the lips pulling back and getting in the car," For being with me..."**

**He was confused for a minute then got into the car driving back home. Kagome fell asleep in the car until Inuyasha shook her," kagome?"**

**She opened her eyes to see him yawning," Hey Inuyasha."**

**" Hey, we're back, it's almost sunset."**

**She nodded getting out of the car as they walked inside to see Sesshoumaru waiting for them. She smiled," Sesshoumaru you're back."**

**" Yes it wasn't a long trip. And I have a surprise for you."**

**He covered her eyes showing her into the dining room as she put her hands out," Sesshoumaru what is it?"**

**He the took her hands from her face as she saw Shippo and Rin. She screamed out making Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha cover their ears. She hugged them tightly as Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground," Jesus christ..."**

**She walked to Inuyasha," Sorry."**

**" Yeah, I just need to lay down."**

**They laughed as Kagome turned to them," Rin nice peice of work on the finger."**

**Shippo grinned as Rin smiled," Yep!"**

**Sesshoumaru nodded," Good to be together."**

**They nodded.**

****

**Read and Review**


	6. Picked off Angel Wings Growing Devil Hor...

Inuyasha 

**D.V. Re**

****

**Kagome laid in bed silently a small smile growing on her face when there was a tap on her window. She stirred when her eyes snapped open. A growl came from her as she kicked off the sheets turning to the window to see Inuyasha. She looked to the door than walked to the window opening it gently. Inuyasha smiled at her," I scaled the building like you taught me thought I'd pop in. Talk a little."**

**She smiled putting her hands on his cheeks moving him closer as he looked at her and kissed. A smile approached his lips as she moved back flashing on the lamp," So what did you want to talk about?"**

"**Shippo and those guys. Well I be booted out now because..."**

"**No you won't. Don't even think that! Rin and Shippo practically grew up with me. I taught them a few things than we just ended up with this. So weird how things happen."**

**He walked over to her as they sat down on her bed. He sighed," I don't know I guess I'm a little scared."**

**She looked up with an amused face answering back," Inuyasha, I went through some of your files and surprising to me you have been to jail for violence and black market haven't you."**

**He looked away chosing not to answer her as she put her hands on her hips tapping her foot," An answer would be nice about now."**

**He began to whistle as she stomped down her foot lifting her arm about to slap him but he jumped back only to find her behind him and he fell to the ground with a thud as she walked to her bed," I feel better now."**

**He rubbed his head," What was that for?"**

"**Ignoring me!"**

**He sighed standing up," This is beyond those things that I did all right this is your specialty. What if...what if I mess up?"**

"**Inuyasha...I never forced you. I told you a try than that's it. Your choice to do this or not. I well not force you in anyway."**

**He looked away whispering," Right..."**

"**What does that mean," a voice spoke coming from the shadow. He looked up to see Sesshoumaru glaring at him with his piercing golden eyes with five times fiercer. **

"**Sesshoumaru..."**

**Two more voices than came," Yeah are you calling us liars?"**

**He jumped turning to see Shippo and Rin behind him. Kagome laid back in the bed smiling," Yep no surprise they would be paying a visit after all Shippo and Rin just got here."**

**Inuyasha turned to Kagome it was just like she lost her angel wings growing horns and a tail pushing him with her trident. He looked at all of them yet the way Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at him scared him the most he fell against the lamp as it wiggled yet didn't fall. Kagome than moved up smiling," What's wrong Inuyasha?"**

"**Little brother answer us. What do you mean?"**

"**I meant... I mean. It's just you did sort of pressure me into it and threatened me."**

**Kagome moved from the bed as Shippo and Rin came to her side the glare disappearing from them. Sesshoumaru appeared behind him," I see, so does that mean you wish for us to let you go?"**

**The window than opened as Kagome looked up," Kagura..."**

**Sesshoumaru crossed his arms as his eyes began to glow. The window shutting, as did the doors. Shippo and Rin opened the floorboards showing a steel door. Kagome turned to Inuyasha pushing him toward the wall taking out a handcuff and handcuffing him to the bed rack kissing him on the lips," Been fun."**

**Sesshoumaru called her over as he went through the steel door. Kagome blew a kiss to Inuyasha as he attempted to move yelling at her. She went through the door shutting it as it twirled shutting. Kagome moved down the steps quickly as Shippo and Rin stood there shutting the other door as she passed it. After five doors they stopped going down again shutting the last door and sitting on a couch. Kagome laughed," Inuyasha is in place."**

**Sesshoumaru nodded as Kagome smiled turning to Shippo and Rin," The diamond..."**

**Rin presented it as her eyes glistened," Diamonds are a girls best friends."**

**Sesshoumaru took it from her hands," More like a thrill."**

**She pouted," It was fun toying with Inuyasha."**

**Shippo shook his head," Kagome...you were too playful. I think, I mean it seems."**

"**Seems?"**

**Rin looked at them stepping forth," You liked him a lot not acting."**

**Shippo and Sesshoumaru scolded her," Rin!"**

"**What it's not like you were going to say it so why not."**

**Kagome popped a beer laughing," Right..."**

**In her mind was doubt, powerful doubt. Inuyasha stirred," Kagome! What the hell?! Sesshoumaru?!"**

**A girl than walked through the door a gust of wind following," Hello there it seems my good friend Kagome has given me a toy."**

**She walked around him," A half- demon," she mentioned with disgust as he looked at her blank. **

"**Too bad I wanted Sesshoumaru instead...a half-demon well work for now. Alright Inuyasha is it?"**

"**How do you know me? And who are you? What is a half demon?!"**

"**Kagome and your brother has told you little. You don't even know who you are. Anyway I am Kagura, the wind sorceress."**

"**Sorceress? Magic doesn't exist!"**

"**Magic? Well it does but I'm not magic. I was born this way fool and you look like fun. I'll take you with me...you mustn't be of importance if Kagome left you here. After all she is a good actor for a devil..."**

"**What are you talking about? What do you know about her? What is she hiding."**

"**You ask to many questions Inuyasha."**

**She than left with him in grasp quickly. Kagome laid on the sofa her mind fighting over if she cared or not for Inuyasha...**

**Sesshoumaru looked down on her attempting to sleep form. He leaned on the couch as Kagome spoke," I'm fine, leave me alone and stop staring."**

"**Kagome..."**

"**Leave me or I well make you...just because you are a demon doesn't mean I can't comprehend your abilities."**

"**I am a lord Kagome and you know better."**

**She jumped up yet at an instant his now clawed hand was at her neck. She glared at him as he returned the glare," Don't try it or I'll kill you in an instant."**

"**I dare you."**

"**Kagome, don't.'**

**He than felt a shard pain in his gut as she stood there half the knife in his body," Any higher you're dead, now move back."**

**He moved back taking out the knife throwing it at her as she gripped it catching the sharp part drawing blood yet sleeping," Good night...Sesshoumaru."**

**He stood tall looking down at her," Good night...koi."**

**She turned from him," Good night."'**

**A smile graced his lips a bit hearing that than going to bed as Shippo and Rin leaned on the hallway wall," Kagome..."**

"**She'll be fine Shippo."**

"**I know, I think."**

**Rin took his hand giving him a reassuring squeeze as a weak smile formed on his lips," Thanks, I love you."**

**She smiled," I love you too."**

**They than retreated to their room to go to bed. Kagome fell asleep instantly for some reason suspected the loss of blood occurring yet didn't care. In a sense she wanted to die...she wanted to know who she was the other girl or this one.**

****

**Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the long delayed chapter. Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy also after this I may not update for a while because I am going to Asia for summer vacation. I am going to Asia! Japan, Singapore and Cambodia! For a month, sorry guys but when I return I promise! Promise! To update! Also sorry for this wait but I had one of my best stories taken off because they said it was a non-story! I was so pissed off. It was Results of Death and I don't have back up for two chapters because of my computer melt down not that I am attempting to make excuses! I swear anyway enjoy!**

**Kagome opened her eyes to be in Sesshoumaru's bed her hand wrapped and herself lying on top of a shirtless patched up Sesshoumaru who was currently slumbering. She sighed lying her head back down then ran her fingers across his chiseled chest. Those two dated to the point of marriage and divorce. They still loved each other, they thought but somehow everything changed. Kagome sighed sitting up as Sesshoumaru opened his eyes," Good morning, Over your melodrama phase? Kagura should be calling in a little bit telling you where you would retrieve Inuyasha and where the showdown should begin."**

**She nodded standing up dressing herself quickly then running out of the room yet then she turned back kissing him on the cheek," Sorry about last night."**

**He nodded to her as she ran out then got out of bed. Kagome walked to the kitchen grabbing the carton of milk just as she opened it Rin spoke," Not out of the carton Kagome."**

**She smirked to him," Right so you and Shippo sleep well?"**

" **Yes we did thank you very much what about you and Sesshoumaru."**

**Sesshoumaru then came foreword walking down the hallway falling on the couch turning on the TV," It went fine."**

**Kagome laughed setting down the carton when there was a ring. Everyone took out their cell phones yet then Shippo walked in with his lab top," Kagome it's for you."**

**Everyone turned minding their own business as she lifted the screen sitting down," hello Kagura. How are you doing?"**

" **Fine but your boy toy here is a little annoying."**

**The screen then changed showing Inuyasha in a cell with some sort of barrier. She smiled," he is, let me talk to him then we can talk about our issues."**

**He nodded moving the screen. Inuyasha ran at the wall as Kagome stared at him. He screeched," HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! You! I trusted you! How could you do this!"**

**Kagura then cut in," She did this to save you idiot. God don't you know anything. It's the deal of the trade and you call yourself a thief. Pathetic."**

**Kagome cut in," Don't tell him anything more he doesn't need to knowing anything more then that. Inuyasha I am coming soon so try to stay level headed alright now Kagura."**

**Inuyasha yelled back," What! What is going on Kagome!"**

**Kagura pressed a button as there was no longer a sound that they could hear. Kagura then told her," Your fax machine is telling you place and time but I am telling you bring your three of your main fighters."**

" **But I have four."**

" **But I have three. So if you want to finish this-this is the only way."**

**Kagome nodded then spoke," Bring some minions your top ones and so I can bring more."**

**Kagura nodded," I like how you think. Alright see you then."**

**They nodded to each other as she shut the screen. Everyone came to the table as Shippo set down the piece of paper with the area and time. She nodded to them yet then Rin asked," what are you going to do?"**

**She sighed," Rin, Shippo you aren't going to be a part of this fight. If anything is to happen Sesshoumaru and I need you here to invest in what we have if anything happens."**

**Shippo and Rin jumped," What! Hell no!"**

**Sesshoumaru stood up," Do it."**

**They stopped then nodded as Kagome grabbed her phone making some calls. Soon Sesshoumaru and Kagome were in the car driving to the destination. Kagome turned to him then looked to the back of the car where the weapons were. She turned to him taking a deep breath," You signed everything to Shippo, Rin and Inuyasha right?"**

**He nodded," And some more items from us. They're wedding present and other stuff. Just incase."**

" **After this I plan to disappear staging my own death."**

" **Yes and you know I'd follow."**

**She nodded with a smile then they stopped the car. She pulled herself out of the car in the parking garage. She slipped on a pair of sunglasses. She slammed the door shut walking foreword looking around as a group of others stood lying against their car. She smiled," Kouga, Ayame good to see you again."**

" **Yeah we're ready to kick some ass."**

**She nodded as Sesshoumaru turned to Miroku," Miroku do you understand what you need to do?"**

" **Yeah ever since Sesshoumaru informed me and I befriended Inuyasha. I'm ready."**

**Kagome nodded to them as she then turned to Souta and Kohaku," Kohaku I'm sorry to drag you out knowing your sister. But she are old enough to know what to do. I trust you. Souta be safe."**

**They both nodded as Sesshoumaru sighed," its been a while since I've seen all of you so lets go our best to kick some ass in Kagome's terms."**

**They nodded suiting up to fight. Kagome opened the trunk as everyone came over. Their eyes glistening. ( I am going to give you the weapons they have in the listen below so it doesn't seem like an on going rant.)**

**Kouga- Sword, shield, speed with power, extra boots in power and gun**

**Ayame- throwing knives, her power, spinning blades and gun**

**Miroku- Staff, sutras, wind tunnel, monk powers, and gun**

**Souta- fire spray, dagger, power- shield movement, and gun**

**Kohaku- his usual weapon, plus his sister's. Sword, chain, mask, and gun**

**Kagome- sighs, fighting, reaper blade with chain, bow and arrow and rifle, etc. **

**Sesshoumaru- two swords, power, whip, grenades, smoke screens.**

**(okay back to story)**

**Kagome smiled walking up the stairs everyone following before opening the door to the roof she turned to others," Ready?"**

**Everyone nodded hardly able to catch their breath. She smiled to them then opened the door. Walking out everyone wore shaded sunglasses as Kagura stood there," Nice style Kagome."**

**She smirked turning to her group of minions the smiling as Kagome nodded to Inuyasha who was then let go walking foreword. Miroku stepped foreword as she ordered," Miroku you know what to do."**

**He grabbed Inuyasha stepping back handing him two daggers a charm and two guns with a sword. Inuyasha asked," Miroku? What's going on? Are we going to fight a war?"**

" **Yeah something like that."**

**Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked foreword to the middle as Naraku and Kagura walked forth the middle," So today is the day."**

**Sesshoumaru and Naraku smirked to each other as Kagome and Kagura smiled. In and instant they both had sighs taken out neck to nick and the second stomach to stomach. Sesshoumaru and Naraku on the other hand had their swords against each other over the two and one to the side. Inuyasha gasped as Kagome and Kagura both flipped back and Sesshoumaru and Naraku spinned to the side stepping back. Kouga and Ayame stepped foreword-running Kanna. Souta and Kohaku ran to the minions. Taking a deep breath Sesshoumaru spoke out," Miroku help Souta and Kohaku."**

**Kagome then turned to Inuyasha," And Inuyasha- I'm sorry."**

**The next them they knew it was war. Kagome ran at Kagura hitting up then low. Kagura was stopping each. They then rotated doing a complete spin around then stopping to the ground. They then had a battle with one sigh going for a stab with the other yet then ended up losing one. Kagome turned to her using one fighting. She then went low for a sweep but then Kagura jumped up using the air to enforce a kick but Kagome stopped it with her arm.**

**Sesshoumaru used both his swords, as did Naraku. They went up with one and to the side with another then back to a stance hold charging back at each other. Over and over until they both lost their swords. Sesshoumaru stopped reaching his hand up creating a poisonous whip. Naraku then changed his hand to a tentacle. They again ran at each other. Kouga and Ayame were currently attacking and dodging there own and each other's attacks. Souta and Kohaku with the assist of Miroku were currently killing the minions as Inuyasha watched Kagura then stared down at his guns taking them out then taking aim of the minions killing them easily. **

**More soon read and review.**


	8. My Suicide

Felony

DVRE/ Cut my paper heart in 2

Disclaimer: I don't own shit

Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this story so far cause you know…just kidding you thought I was going to end it right now didn't you. There is going to be a sequel to this story anyway so yeah can't get rid of me that easily speaking of sequels I know that I was supposed to make sequels to like 2 other stories but I am still working on the updating stories part. Sorry about that. Now as I continue enjoy the story and I apologize now for the horribly written right scenes as you can see an action book is not going to be my story of life. I love you all so much.

I rearrange words to form a meaningful sentence; words that mean nothing combine to form something that I want to be something to remember.

Yours Truly

Kagome took a deep breath huffing as Sesshoumaru continued to fight Naraku off and on buildings. She turned the others fought with the minions when Kagura looked up he stood tall walking foreword hiding her obvious pain from the long cut down her leg and slice on her arm. Kagome wore a cut down her forehead and one across her chest. She wiped the blood crawling down to her eye. Moving upward she looked back to see Inuyasha looking at her hidden concern deep down in his eyes. Kagome turned back to Kagura throwing punching at her while she lifted her arms up to guard herself sending some of her own. Throwing up her leg Kagome caught it under her arm and then spun her throwing her back to the ground, "okay."

She turned to Inuyasha as Miroku grabbed the dagger from his side and threw it to her. Everyone stopped standing there as Kagome ran foreword landing on her stabbing into her heart quickly. Kagura sent one punch into her gut as Kagome flew back under impression. Laying there for a moment Kagura was silent blood appearing around her while Kagome reached her hand up to wipe the blood on her from the residue. Kouga appeared next to her carefully as Ayame appeared on the other side lifting her. She glanced to them and nodded, "bring me to Sesshoumaru you know what to do."

They nodded quickly disappearing as Inuyasha ran foreword slightly swore Miroku holding him back. Souta and Kohaku turned to take their leave. Inuyasha asked," what is happening? Where are they going?"

Miroku whispered to him, "Just say goodbye."

Inuyasha turned her head to him in confusion and shock then ran off quickly Miroku close behind him. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru who breathed heavily with a dead Naraku on the ground. Kagome walked toward him as Sesshoumaru pushed himself up carefully with a smirk, "You okay Kagome?"

She nodded swallowing hard putting a hand to his shoulder setting her head against his with a smile. They looked to each other for a second then turned to hear Inuyasha scream to her," Kagome!"

She stared at him for a moment as Sesshoumaru lifted his head to look him in the eye. Sesshoumaru stood without an arm as they noticed yet flawed to speak. He wore a cut down his face and a stab wound in his chest. Inuyasha walked toward them with a small smile, "You really tricked me didn't you?"

She smiled to them as Sesshoumaru spoke in spite of her and everyone else shockingly, "I'm very proud of you."

Kagome walked foreword taking out her dagger twirling it in her hand then throwing it to him as he caught it in return throwing it to the ground. She nodded to him then took his hand placing in it her necklace and a piece of paper. She rose herself and kindly pressed her lips to his cheek. She whispered to his ear, "take care if yourself huh?"

He looked to her confused as Miroku moved behind him carefully gripping him tightly Kouga and Ayame following. Kagome took Sesshoumaru's hand as they walked to the edge of the roof looking to him waving then falling back. Inuyasha pushed foreword calling carefully in horror," Kagome!"

He ran to the edge falling to the ground looking to see them on the ground. He covered his mouth then ran back quickly. Miroku pulled his hair back itching his head slightly," Don't worry Inuyasha these things happen."

He jumped from the side as Kouga and Ayame quickly followed behind. Miroku stood on the ledge then sighed to himself jumping over the edge. He looked to the bodies for a moment as Miroku whispering to himself mentally, "well they did quite a good job this time."

Kouga and Ayame turned to him hearing the sound of an ambulance," We should go Inuyasha."

He nodded to them turning his head away, "Right, right."

Miroku turned to Sango carefully as she walked in whispering, "You guys should have told me about this, you shouldn't have done this without me."

With a sarcastic smile Miroku spoke, "You wanted this to end did you not Sango? Well Kagome and Sesshoumaru are dead there is nothing else you can do."

Sango stopped turning her head away shaking her head sadness filling her eyes as she stood to be the only who did not know of their stunt that is her and Inuyasha. She whispered as she looked into the room at Inuyasha who sat at the edge of the bed his back to them silently," this isn't fair to him or to the others; I always knew deep down her death would be like this so I guess I braced myself for it. She did that to people left us like this."

Miroku took her hand lovingly then smiled," she did that so when she was gone we wouldn't hurt. Inuyasha is the only one who truly….is in a position to feel grief. Just head home I promise under being a ward to the line that I'll watch over everyone just as Rin and Shippo well, I promise this won't happen again."

Sango nodded hugging him as he reached his hand down casually yet she gripped his hand flipping him before he got any closer walking over him. Miroku laughed lightly laying on the ground," What a day."

Inuyasha rose his head carefully he was done crying. He had been crying since he got in the car, since he got home, and since he walked into her room. Sitting there he placed his hand to the pillow taking a deep breath. Shaking his head he whispering," what the hell is this?"

He looked to the necklace and the piece of paper. Opening it up he read it carefully, "You can repay me by helping another."

He shook his head quickly slamming his hand against the wall breaking it through, "How can she just say that! She…"

Rin and Shippo walked toward Inuyasha with a soft look, "They left their things to both of us. We should prepare for the funeral. Rin and I prepared ourselves for this…we always expected this. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were just like that."

They smiled to him as he stood up," Yeah I'll see you tomorrow for the funeral then alright. I'll go get some boxes and start packing up Sesshoumaru's things."

Rin walked to him taking his head with a smile," Kagome was always so proud of you."

Shippo nodded to him as Inuyasha actually smiled to them," thank you. I know Kagome gave you guys the treatment of death at any moment but….I'm not so used to it. I didn't know her long enough to have that feeling."

Inuyasha reached back he had filled up 3 boxes with clothes and now as he filled in another box he found what seemed to be a small box. Sitting back he opened it to see a small written passage from his brother. He almost laughed at the thought of his brother keeping a journal or diary yet then moved back reading it says: _Today I was shot, funny how I say it was simply. I was simply shot. Kagome took a bullet 3 to be precise and yet I took only 1. I was angry at her for doing such a thing. Did she think of me weak? Or of her powerful? I couldn't tell and did not get the chance for she is asleep and when I went to search for her she was gone. I don't know where she went yet all I know is that I shall see her again. After all we are engaged. I haven't known her long but I have felt something strange. Something I have never felt before. _

Inuyasha stopped shutting the book quickly. He moved back then feeling a lump in the book he took out a ring and beside it a picture of him and Kagome. They were hugging and smiling. They were happy. He shook his head quickly almost angry for what had happened. Standing he took the book with him hiding it under his jacket. After 2 hours the room was spotless and when he walked down to Kagome's room hers followed. Lifting the necklace she had given him he stopped the ring was attached to it. The same one as Sesshoumaru, beside that was a locket yet as he attempted to open it nothing occurred.

The next day was gloomy the sky was a graying and the two caskets placed themselves next to each other. Many people came. People he never knew of and who he had no idea of how they knew her yet somehow he did, still he blocked that imagery from his mind. Shaking his head he put his hands in his pockets turning and walking toward the trees. He wore a dark black suit that he found to be Sesshoumaru's yet was in his closet. He smirked to them at the thought. He had a red tie on with his hair pulled back. He looked downward whispering," this is just too depressing."

He suddenly heard a girl's voice an all too familiar voice come speaking," Yes it is, isn't it?"

Another voice responded behind hers," well after all it is a funeral."

He turned almost to expect Kagome and Sesshoumaru yet he was displeased to see a girl with short blonde hair and a black veil wearing a black long silk dress. She looked Asian yet her hair told differently. Her eyes wore a vibrant blue as it matched with the man next to hers. He had blue eyes with short spiky brown hair shifted to the right. He took tall and broad with a piercing on his upper eye. He wore a black suite much like his only with a red slightly unbuttoned inner shirt. Inuyasha asked," yeah I guess so, who are you two?"

The girl smiled to him shaking her head," My name is Lisa Takashi. I am from the United States. I was called here to Kagome's funeral. I am so sorry, were you close to her?"

Inuyasha stopped then nodded yet then shook his head. He then shrugged," I'm sorry I'm not sure. I am thinking so. I am the half brother to Sesshoumaru. It's nice to meet you."

The man nodded," my name is Carlos Lopez. I am from Europe. What is your name?"

"My name is Inuyasha; it's nice to meet you both. May I ask what you two is I mean your names and your appearance."

They smiled for a bit as Lisa responded," I am half Japanese and half American. Carlos here is most Spanish and about one fourth Japanese. We were close friends of the two deceased."

Inuyasha nodded yet cringed," may you please not call them deceased you know their names I would appreciate if you use them. We are here to put them to rest and here to give condolences."

Lisa laughed a little bit as Carlos responded," a funeral is not for condolences…"

"It is merely a task of sentimentality. To give condolences is a comfort patch for the ones close to them. Now good day Inuyasha and we hope to see you again soon."

He turned just then to see them gone. Walking to Rin and Shippo he asked as they finished speaking to some people," Hey you guys do you know a Lisa Takashi or Carlos Lopez?"

They turned to each other nodding almost to agree at this," Yes Kagome and Sesshoumaru used to work with them in the early days."

Inuyasha nodded almost in disbelief yet turned away glancing at the view of the shady people around the area. He swallowed hard shaking his head then continuing to walk foreword. Rin and Shippo sighed carefully clashing their wine glasses together and taking a deep swig. They turned to the other side of the road nodding to Carlos and Lisa as they turned and disappeared into the alleyway.

There you go. You have like 1 more chapter left as I went on I noticed there isn't much more to do. So if you have any ideas to continue on before I go to the sequel do tell.

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:

Inuyasha looked down to the pieces of paper before him Shippo and Rin across the room looking at their own stacks. Inuyasha raised his head to them asking," What am I supposed to do about Sesshoumaru?"

Shippo shrugged for a moment then Rin answered," He was the owner of the business Toho. You are next, you need to come in and handle it. I am sure Sesshoumaru has been teaching you enough huh?"

He frowned then slammed his head against the table," I don't know how to run a business I could hardly finish college!"

Shippo and Rin stopped worried suddenly then asked," but then what do you think of just trying, you've watched him work and Kagome it's the same thing. Carlos has been handling things lately so don't worry."

Inuyasha stopped gripping his pen there was something about those two he didn't like yet at the same time did. He wanted to know who they were yet then they heard a knock on the door. Walking in Shippo and Rin smiled," Carlos how has the business been going?"

He smirked to them a bit staring directly at Inuyasha," they have been going well so far. Still soon this for me well be done with."

Inuyasha stood up crossing his arms," well you can stop I'll be on my way with work."

Then walked in was Lisa. He stopped for a moment as she turned to him. He seemed entrapped by her blue eyes," we're going to be off soon so Inuyasha I guess after today the business is yours."

They both glanced to Inuyasha and then Rin and Shippo. They stopped as Rin and Shippo smiled. Carlos nodded taking Lisa's hand in admiration. They bowed and took their leave.


	9. The beginning of a formidable end

He sat there still, he wouldn't move it was almost as if he was prepared to acknowledge every single part of this which he did not. He would not acknowlegdge this fact, they were sleeping and soon they would wake up. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head he looked into the eyes of Shippo and Rin. They sat on either side of him and he noticed that they were the only people left. Swallowing hard he whispered, "How can everyone just go?"

Rin whispered her hands on his shoulders firmly, "Listen we need to move on, understand this, they are dead now Inuyasha."

Shippo nodded to him, "We need to move on."

He stared at the graves momentarily then turned his head, "how can I move on...I don't understand."

Shippo and Rin gave each other quizzing looks as slowly Rin heaved him up to his feet, "You are their heir in a way Inuyasha sitting here and mopping isn't going to work out so well, so please, you need to move on now okay."

Looking to them both he stared up to the coffin as they were slowly lowered into the ground. Swallowing he turned his head and nodded, "Alright, you're right."

They turned walking back to the car slowly.

Inuyasha looked down to the pieces of paper before him Shippo and Rin across the room looking at their own stacks. Inuyasha raised his head to them asking," What am I supposed to do about Sesshoumaru?"

Shippo shrugged for a moment then Rin answered," He was the owner of the business Toho. You are next, you need to come in and handle it. I am sure Sesshoumaru has been teaching you enough huh?"

He frowned then slammed his head against the table," I don't know how to run a business I could hardly finish college!"

Shippo and Rin stopped worried suddenly then asked," but then what do you think of just trying, you've watched him work and Kagome it's the same thing. Carlos has been handling things lately so don't worry."

Inuyasha stopped gripping his pen there was something about those two he didn't like yet at the same time did. He wanted to know who they were yet then they heard a knock on the door. Walking in Shippo and Rin smiled," Carlos how has the business been going?"

He smirked to them a bit staring directly at Inuyasha," they have been going well so far. Still soon this for me well be done with."

Inuyasha stood up crossing his arms," well you can stop I'll be on my way with work."

Then walked in was Lisa. He stopped for a moment as she turned to him. He seemed entrapped by her blue eyes," we're going to be off soon so Inuyasha I guess after today the business is yours."

They both glanced to Inuyasha and then Rin and Shippo. They stopped as Rin and Shippo smiled. Carlos nodded taking Lisa's hand in admiration. They bowed and took their leave. Just as they continued Inuyasha hurriedly followed shutting the door behind him calling, "Hey!"

Carlos turned from holding the door open for Lisa. She pressed her hands to the glass frame in question as Inuyasha cleared his throat a bit flustered for some unknown reason. Sighing he strode towards them asking slowly, "Carlos, Lisa...right?"

They nodded as Inuyasha asked slowly, "Would it be alright if I called for your services later on, I mean I am new to this all and..."

Lisa smiled softly her voice a melody in a way and in so many ways familar to him as she called, "We retired the day we were notified about Kagome and Sesshoumaru, we are done with this really and I guess...the history of our skills is known and many people are there if you were need us trust me, we'll know and I am trusting that you are going to be just fine."

They were silent for a moment as Carlos smirked, "You are left to carry quite a large legacy you know, your brother and Kagome were pros, many people are watching and waiting-you don't have 2 of his people here to help cause they are in prison for 2 years am I correct?"

Inuyasha nodded turning away carefully, "Just then, I realize that I am expected to go out there and really show them, when they are out I am going to try everything and see how it goes...if I call upon you..."

"Well you'll have to wait and see, goodbye Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru walked out the door as Kagome stood there then nodded smiling and walking away. He could of sworn that she was crying...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
